


When a weeping angel goes rouge.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one weeping angel that has never quite gotten the concept of "feed from time energy", this one, named gabriel, likes to feed off of humiliation and embarrassment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a weeping angel goes rouge.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram promt! for run_fagirls_are_coming told you I'd write it if I had time!

It's a late Saturday afternoon when Sam decides to shower after a long hunt. He just wants out of these nasty clothes and to get a chance to relax: a shower is a great way to do that. Sam walks into the bathroom and gets himself undressed so that he can clean up. Climbs into the shower and is in the middle of loofah-ing himself clean when he hears a scream: Dean! 

 

"Sam, hurry up and get out here! There's something in here!" Dean shouts from the main room. 

 

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" Sam yells as he runs out of the bathroom barely stopping to turn the shower off. 

 

"Why the hell didn't you get dressed first! You still have suds!" Dean shouts, looking away from his brothers exposed manhood. "At least put some boxers on."

 

"You were in trouble. Fine I'll put boxers on." Sam says exasperated, searching the room for his duffel bag. 

 

"Its over there" Dean says looking away from both his brother and the stone angel. big mistake. As soon as Dean looked away, the angel rushed over to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam shouts as he notices the angel has moved. "Shit." The angel has taken him back to his first day in college. Standing stark naked at the front of the lecture hall, with 500 pairs of eyes staring at him in all his glory. "Well, good for you. You asshole." Sam shouts as he stands rigid in front of his past peers. "You think you'll win this, but there is no way you will. I am Sam Winchester, and you can bleed. You can die!" Sam shouts as he jumps back up to tumble with the angel.

 

"Wait, you're me?" Younger Sam asks running up to his older counterpart, "How old are you?" 

 

"30. And sorry, I didn't mean to ruin our first day of class, again. This angel thing attacked Dean while I was in the shower and brought me here while I was searching for my boxers." Sam answers quickly. 

 

* * *

 "Sammy! Cas! Somebody! Where did Sammy go!" Dean yells out into the unnatural quiet. Then a faint wheezing groan can be heard, getting louder and louder, until a bright blue police box appears in the room. 

 

"So, you're Dean? You're a bit taller than I expected!" The Doctor shouts as he pops out of his TARDIS door. 

 

"Who are you?" Dean asks, freaking out.

 

"I am the Doctor, and I am here to save your brother. But I'll need your help." He tells the man. 

 

"What do I need to do?" Dean asks, jumping at the opportunity to find his brother.

 

"Just get in the box and I'll take you to him." The Doctor answers, leading Dean into his TARDIS. "Yes, yes, bigger on the inside and all that. It is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He chides, leading Dean over to an open grate on the console. "Just place your hands in there and the TARDIS can find your brother. She's physic." He explains so as to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Dean unsurely places his hands in the grate and just sighs with resignation as he feels the TARDIS move.

 

"So, where are we, Good Doctor?" Dean asks, coyingly.

 

"Umm, somewhere in your past, maybe just Sam's past. But I can assure you, he is here. I think were on a college campus." He jabbers. and looking at the information screen mumbles, "yup! Stanford college. August 15th, the first day of Sammy's freshmen year" 

 

"Great, what should we do? I probably should have brought him clothing." Dean asks, muttering to himself. 

 

"He will live. Promise. I would however suggest that neither of you blink if you are face to face with this creature. if you blink you will be sent back in time." The Doctor suggests.  Dean makes the mistake of jumping into the fray and being thrown back to another bit of the past; this time- Dean's first sexual encounter at 15 years old. All three of them land right on top of the bed that Dean's "flame" was lying in, they rush to explain the situation to Dean quickly. Hoping that it wouldn't scare the sexytimes off was just a distant whisper of a dream. 

 

"Sorry man, I'll warn you something though... She isn't that great." Dean tries to laugh it off, "what? We already knew it happened!" he shouts, glaring at older Sam. Then the Doctor makes another appearance. 

 

"I thought I said not to blink? You are extremely lucky that your physic residue was left on my console or I wouldn't have found you again. Come on you guys. Sams, Older Dean, let's get you guys back to your time zones." The Doctor rambles, trying to herd them into the TARDIS. 

 

"Wait up Doc, why would I trust you to take me back?" Dean asks skeptically before he once again vanishes, at least he only takes oldest Sam with him this time. They now land on the night of the house fire. Dean and Sam watch as a four-years-old Dean runs out of the house cradling his younger brother in his arms. This time Sam and Dean catch the statue before it can take them again. Staring it down until the Doctor arrives once again.

 

"Oh good, this time you were smart and haven't blinked. Now wait just a second before I can get him in the cage I built." The Doctor exclaims as he wades his way to a storage room in the TARDIS  to open the door to a clear cage that is made completely of one way mirrors. that way the Angel will always be seen. "Yup, there we Gabriel, in ya go."

 

"Did you just call him Gabriel?" Sam asks, confused.

 

"Yes, that is the angel's name, I've been chasing him for years." The Doctor answers. 

 

"You realize he can get out, right? Easily. You haven't actually even caught him." Sam explains, sarcastically. 

 

"Of course I've caught him. He's right there." The Doctor answers angrily. Then he looks and can't find him. "Where did he go?" he stutters out.

 

"Gabriel, get your lazy ass out here!" Sam yells at the angel who appears suddenly at his side looking overly innocent, wearing his normal clothes again.

 

"what? You gigantic moose freak." Gabriel says sarcastically. 

 

"You've been very bad. How dare you scare everyone like that." Sam says in an odd and commanding voice.

 

"Of course, you two are, umm, together. So what was this, some stunt to get Sam's attention?" The Doctor awkwardly asks, stuttering.

 

"Apparently, and now I, of course; need to get home to punish my angel. If you'll excuse us." Sam says in his odd voice, and with a poof Him and Gabriel are gone.

 

"I would have warned you if I'd known. Now what do you say you take Sammy boy and I home so we don't ever have to talk about this again." Dean suggests, giving his younger brother a stern look that says "yes, it is your future. no, don't ask about it"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for the weird twist ending... It sorta just happened... whoops...


End file.
